bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryōmaru Sagara
| birthday = March 13 | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 6' | weight = 179 lbs | eyes = Heterochromia | hair = Silver | blood type = B- | affiliation = Hinoe Dōjō | previous affiliation = Unnamed Mother | occupation = Disciple of Hinoe Dōjō Assistant Instructor | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Hinoe Dōjō | previous team = Unknown | partner = Makōtō Shūra | previous partner = None | base of operations = Gozenku District | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Mother (deceased) | education = Hinoe Dōjō (Morihei Kuremisago) | status = Active | signature skill = }} Ryōmaru Sagara (相良亮丸, Sagara Ryoumaru) is a young that died in the when he was thirteen years old. He had eventually been accepted by Morihei Kuremisago to become a student of Hinoe Dōjō. Over the years, he stood out among his peers and had been selected to carry the title of first disciple as well as assistant instructor. After an encounter with Minato Kuramoto at a Heikai summit meeting at , subsequently followed by a clash of ideals, the two developed a spiteful rivalry between them. Ryōmaru is one of the few souls that are currently being observed by L'Obscurité as a potential candidate. Appearance .]] Ryōmaru is a tall, well-built man with long light-blue (almost silvery) hair that hung in a ponytail, tied with a band, down to his waist. He has heterochromic eyes, with the right eye being of a much darker color than the left. Ryōmaru has various bird motifs on his clothing, from the caged bird earring on his ear to the mark on the left side of his face, and even his jacket and necklace. Personality According to Minato Kuramoto, when he was a child, Ryōmaru was a very kind boy, respectful to his fellow classmates as well as his teachers. Minato found it strange how Ryōmaru changed from how he once was, to the way he is now. Ryōmaru is shown to be rather calm in many cases, even when presented with upsetting news. In addition, he has a tendency of laughing off a variety of things, from insults to setbacks. Even during fights, Ryōmaru always keeps up this attitude, often making his opponents annoyed at him, claiming that he isn't taking the fight seriously. He refutes this claim by saying that he takes every fight seriously, and that's why he appears overjoyed in all his battles. The fact that he enjoys combat, as well as a habit of showing a joyful smile when facing a particularly strong opponent, indicates that he is willing to risk his life for a mission, and is rather bloodthirsty. Despite this, when particularly annoyed or upset, he turns cold and attacks his opponent mercilessly. He is, in addition, not above moments of losing his composure to rage. Seireitou Kawahiru claimed that Ryōmaru has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Minato when he believed he was stronger, choosing to ignore any realistic possibility of Minato ever reaching him in strength, but after noticing Minato's fast growth, showcased in his victory over the Tenth Blade, he became more aggressive whenever Minato would overcome an obstacle, being overcome with rage and threatening to kill anyone near him during those times of rage. Ryōmaru also has a continuous habit of underestimating his opponents, shown in his overconfidence in his battles. He however, is not above admitting his mistakes on such things, as shown after his battles against Minato where he acknowledged that the latter was stronger than he thought. Ryōmaru is somewhat afraid of his master's rage though this is mitigated by the young man's deep respect for his teacher. It is shown in many instances that Ryōmaru is deeply infatuated with Hinata Kusuhana, claiming to have fallen in love with her at first sight, which has only served to further instigate the deep-seated rivalry between them. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities .]] Vast Spiritual Power: Ryōmaru contains a massive amount of spiritual energy that easily places it, quantity-wise, at the level of a Captain in the Gotei 13. Initially, his power was great enough to easily paralyze Minato and Hinata with a single glare. Minato described that the nature of Ryōmaru's energy is "very lonesome", as he could not read Ryōmaru's heart during their first encounter. *'Killer Intent' exerted as killer intent.]] Immense Speed Hakuda Expert stance.]] Ryōmaru has been trained in several forms of karate, both ancient and modern styles, by his master. Because Karate focuses on the use of the hands in a knife-hand position, Ryōmaru is capable of defeating other Expert-level martial artists with a single hand. His fingertips can pierce flesh and create potentially lethal wounds with a single thrust. Quotes * (To Minato Kuramoto) "‎All martial arts are built upon the premise of conquering your opponent. Saying that you'll use it to "protect" someone is just sentimentality! I guess you just haven't realized it yet. Even by protecting someone, it only means you're killing someone else so that another may live. It's hypocritical to the point of being hilarious." Behind the Scenes